


skirts (man's greatest creation)

by softpcy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun in a skirt, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, I am so sorry, M/M, Rimming, and stockings, i needed to get this out of my system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softpcy/pseuds/softpcy
Summary: Baekhyun wears a skirt and a pair of stockings, and Chanyeol wants to put his mouth all over him.





	skirts (man's greatest creation)

baekhyun walks out of the bedroom dressed in a skirt and chanyeol's mouth goes extremely dry. baekhyun had mentioned earlier that he was getting a package delivered that day but that was not what chanyeol was expecting to arrive at their door. he couldn’t stop staring at his legs, the thick lacy band of his stockings hugged the middle of his thighs and chanyeol wanted nothing more than to snap the elastic and watch baekhyun’s thigh jiggle. he looked absolutely edible. 

chanyeol gets up and walks towards him, hands coming to rest on baekhyun’s hips. “i want to eat you out so much right now,” chanyeol pleads. his mind was going wild at the sight in front of him, and he wanted nothing more than to stay between baekhyun’s legs forever. 

baekhyun smirks like he had planned this all along. like he knew exactly how chanyeol would react to his outfit. he holds his hand out and walks chanyeol back towards the bed. i knew you’d love this, his eyes seemed to say.

baekhyun lies down on the bed, his hands instantly pulling the back of his knees against his chest. but seeing baekhyun’s legs spread open for him like this made chanyeol’s head go a bit fuzzy. he’s not wearing any underwear, and chanyeol couldn’t take his eyes off of baekhyun’s asshole, clenching and unclenching around itself. 

he glanced up at baekhyun’s flushed face, the blush sitting high on his cheeks. he wants to say something, tell him how beautiful he looks like that, but his brain wasn't being helpful at all.

chanyeol grabbed one of the pillows on the bed and placed it below baekhyun’s ass to elevate him, and to make this more comfortable for both of them. he lowered his face to baekhyun’s ass, the drag of his flat tongue warm and wet against the puckered muscle. chanyeol spreads baekhyun’s cheeks even wider, and watches his asshole as it dilates. he licks lightly around the rim, pulling back to look at it once again and finally pushes his tongue into him. he rubs the pad of his index finger around the outside, and baekhyun’s moans just get sharper and higher the more chanyeol licks and sucks. they both can't seem to get enough. 

chanyeol pulls back, pupils blown as he looks down at the state baekhyun is in. the ruffles of the skirt falling around the top of his thighs, the elastic of the stockings digging into his skin. he's panting really loudly and seems just as dazed as chanyeol feels. 

baekhyun takes his own shirt off, and starts playing with his nipples as he spreads his knees apart for chanyeol again. instead of going back between his legs, chanyeol replaces one of baekhyun’s hands with his lips, sucking at the bud and grazing the top of it with his teeth. he then moves up to baekhyun's neck, placing wet kisses and mouthing at the skin. 

“can you blow me?”

he looks up at baekhyun with a grin and says, “i was getting to that.” 

he travels down baekhyun’s body with his mouth again, deliberately sucking at his stomach to hear him moan. “can i take this off?” chanyeol asks, once he reaches the top of the skirt. baekhyun nods and chanyeol unzips the material and pulls it down, throwing it somewhere on the bed. the stockings are still on and chanyeol loves how baekhyun looks like that, completely bare for him, with the lace of the stockings accentuating his thighs. “so gorgeous,” he whispers. baekhyun hears him, and a beautiful smile blossoms on his face. 

“go on then,” baekhyun encouraged with softness in his eyes. 

chanyeol wraps his lips around baekhyun’s cock and sucks, making baekhyun buck up into his mouth as he curses. “fuck chanyeol, at least warn me!” chanyeol smiles at him with his mouth full of his dick and baekhyun shouldn't find it cute but he does. chanyeol is really, really cute. chanyeol places his hands on baekhyun’s thighs and takes more of him into his mouth. baekhyun's dick isn't long enough to choke him, so he enjoys the feeling of fitting the whole length in his mouth, nose pressed against baekhyun’s coarse hairs. he pulls back and tongues at the tip, pressing into the slit and loving the way it makes baekhyun’s thighs quiver. he looks up again and sees baekhyun with one hand pressed against his mouth and the other clenched on the pillow under him. “make me cum, please.”

chanyeol kisses the tip of baekhyun’s dick before taking him in his mouth again, not wasting time with teasing until he's finishing him off. two of his fingers are playing with baekhyun’s ass, and it only takes a few minutes for baekhyun to blow his load in his mouth. chanyeol swallows it all, suckling at the slit to milk everything baekhyun is giving him. he gets off on the feeling of having baekhyun’s cock filling his mouth, his own hips grinding down on the bed under him. it’s not enough to make him cum yet, but it takes the edge off. 

baekhyun is panting, chest rising and falling quickly but he looks sated. “how are you so good at that?” chanyeol bristles at the praise, grinning at baekhyun from his place on baekhyun’s thighs. he turns his head to suck marks into the skin just because he can. and baekhyun lets him, completely addicted to the feeling of chanyeol’s mouth on his skin. 

“your turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @glacialpeach


End file.
